No Regrets
by ChocolateFantasies
Summary: It's been a year. A year spent together. And yet, Emil still has doubts that have become hard to ignore. So he attempts a confrontation. What does this lead to...? RichterxEmil. Don't like, don't read. sort of AU. Rated T for slightly adult themes. Fail summary is fail.


"No Regrets"  
This is my first BL story that I actually finished writing. So I really don't know if I did this right. *scratches head* They will most likely be OOC. Whoa I haven't written anything in a while... RichterxEmil is the best! Hope you like it!

* * *

Richter turned the page of his book. He glanced briefly at the younger blonde curled up against his side, using his arm as a pillow. It had become a habit of theirs. After the two males had bathed - separately of course - they would fall into bed. Richter would prop up the pillows against the headboard and rest his back against them with a book in hand. Emil would find himself in Richter's arms, basking in the warmth emanating from the half-elf.

But on that night, and the few days before that, Richter sensed unease from Emil. The blonde kept on fidgeting nervously. He closed his book and put it aside, having given up on concentrating on the book.

"Emil, do you have something to say?" Richter sighed.

"U-Uhm... Y-Yeah... S-Sort of..."

Richter raised his eyebrow. He thought he had broken Emil's habit of stuttering long ago. Nowadays, he only stuttered when he was scared. Or when he had something potentially embarrassing to say.

"Spit it out." Richter said impatiently. He had been through this with Emil countless times before.

Emil wriggled free of Richter's arms to sit beside him with his legs tucked beneath him. He took a few deep breaths and turned to the older male.

"W-Well it's been a year since..." Emil trailed off, losing his nerve.

"Since you came up to me out of the blue and confessed your love for me?" Richter remarked with a small grin. Emil blushed a light shade of pink and nodded slowly.

"And also a year since I took your first kiss?"

Emil's blush deepened and he hit the older male half-heartedly on the arm.

"T-That's not the point!" Emil exclaimed, completely mortified that he had even brought up the subject. Emil made to get off the bed, saying, "Never mind. I-I don't want to talk about this anymo-"

Emil yelped as Richter caught his wrist before he could escape. The blonde was then pulled half on top of Richter and ended up straddling the older male, their faces mere inches apart.

"Just tell me what you want to say already." Richter growled.

Emil tugged on his arm that was held a little above his head, but Richter's grip was too strong. Emil nervously swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Everything?" he asked.

"Everything." Richter answered impatiently.

Emil closed his eyes, not having the courage to say something this personal to Richter face to face. Especially in the current position the two were in.

"I-It's just that every time you... k-kiss me or when you're really really close to me, e-everything else flies out the window except for the thought that I w-want you so much. M-More than anything. A-And then you break away way too soon and... I-I'm left hanging."

Emil opened his eyes hesitantly to meet Richter's unwavering gaze. Richter gently let go of Emil's wrist and their gazes locked for a few moments. Emil looked away, thoroughly embarrassed by the thing he was about to confess to his - dare he say it? - lover.

"A-And well... y-you can imagine how a certain n-need has to be taken care of in the b-bathroom after that..." Emil's face was crimson red by this point.

Emil silently cursed himself for bringing it up. It wasn't that the blonde was unsatisfied with their relationship or that he was lusting after the older man. On the contrary, just Richter's presence made Emil feel over the moon with happiness. Emil didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't completely sure if Richter felt the same way as he did... if the older male even loved him in return... if maybe, just maybe, he was just a "replacement" to Richter...

Emil wanted to forget all of his doubts and tell himself that Richter really, truly loved him. But then, he could be lying to himself since he knew next to nothing about Richter, even though the two have so far spent a whole year together under one roof.

Emil could feel the stinging in his eyes and the strange feeling in his nose that warned him to the tears that threatened to spill.

"Emil, look at me."

Richter held Emil's chin between his fingers and made him look into his eyes. He wiped away a tear that had escaped with his thumb.

"I love you." Richter said simply, as if it was the most obvious truth.

"T-Then why?" Emil asked quietly, his voice shaking.

"I tried my best to restrain myself because I didn't want to take advantage of you. I didn't want to force you into something that you might regret later on." the redhead said slowly, picking his words carefully.

"Idiot. I never regretted anything between the two of us. And I never will. If anything I should be happy you were that mindful of me." Emil smiled, his fears from before completely forgotten and he knew for certain that Richter was sincere.

Richter dwelled for a moment on the fact that Emil just called him an idiot before he felt glad Emil was smiling that shy little smile he fell in love with.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow..." Richter said, pulling Emil in for a kiss.

A tingle raced down Emil's spine when their lips touched. Their lips moved slowly against each other, savoring every single moment. Emil wound his fingers into Richter's hair, drawing himself closer to the half-elf. Richter's arms wrapped tightly around the younger male as he deepened the kiss, eliciting a soft moan from the teen. Warmth pooled in the pair's stomachs.

The redhead ran his tongue along the blonde's lower lip. Emil obliged to the unspoken request for entrance. Richter coaxed Emil's tongue into a passionate dance with his. His hands dipped into Emil's shirt and drifted across the lightly tanned skin beneath. Richter let a small smile turn up the corners of his mouth at the sound of Emil's soft wanton moaning interspersed with his name.

Soon the two parted, gasping for air. Richter licked off their mixed saliva that had spilled out the side of Emil's mouth. The half-elf surveyed the state of the teen before him. He was panting, his shirt had slipped off one shoulder and his eyes were half-lidded. It almost seemed like a temptation for Emil to look this... vulnerable.

"Usually this is where I stop, right?" Richter asked, his voice husky and low.

"Y-Yes." Emil answered, still trying to catch his breath and trying to ignore the fact that something hard was pressing up against his inner thigh.

"Do you want to go all the way?"

"Please..." Emil looked at him, his eyes almost pleading.

That was all the permission Richter would ever need.

* * *

Emil awoke to the sunlight streaming through the blinds. He sat up with a groan. He was the only one in the bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced at the clock.

"It's almost noon..." he croaked, his voice hoarse from the night before. He blushed briefly at the memory.

The door creaked open. Richter entered the room with two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. He sat beside Emil and handed him a cup. Emil cradled it in his hands gratefully.

"Do you feel okay?" he asked quietly.

"My lower back hurts and I feel sore all over..." Emil replied.

Richter wrapped his arm around Emil's shoulders and nuzzled the top of his head.

"Sorry about that." he said sheepishly. Emil rested his head against the older man's shoulder.

"...I love you." Emil murmured softly.

"I love you too, Emil." Richter whispered in his ear.

* * *

*hides in corner* I honestly have no clue on how to write Richter. (Maybe it's because I haven't read fics with him in it for weeks now?) Oh and just so you know, I finished writing this while sitting in a hammock with the sun setting to my left. :D The best writing atmosphere ever.

Reviews are very highly appreciated! Especially if they're constructive criticism. Flames will be used to bake happy cookies.

_I feel so embarrassed. My writing is asdfghjkl. _


End file.
